I never thought you were real
by Marceleeregina
Summary: marceline is a strong person who does not give up, but when this one is weakened and no one save that joker inside a person as she is a heart full of pain and desire to be appreciated and loved. I'm not very good in English


hello I speak Spanish but as I realized it would be fun to do a fic I did well in English.  
Do not criticize my English plisss'm not very good.  
Hope you like 1 chapter.  
MARCELINE POV.  
I'm in love with someone who lives there only in my dreams that is very annoying and only term injured when awake. Sometimes I wonder if I can take the pain out of curiosity.  
I wonder if it ever superare because I met him in a fic I gave her personality and I think it was the personality that I wanted and I think what I feel. His name is Marshall Lee Abadeel.

(DREAM MARCY)  
ML: Marcy you like, by chance.  
M: Sure, you're a good friend and I like you.  
ML: I mean NOT like to like.  
M: Em not believe it, yes.  
ML: Well, glad to hear it because I like.  
M: OF TRUTH (blushing)  
ML: Yes  
THE approached me I was very nervous because there was sap. And that made me ill. That's what I'm going to make him nervous is approaching more and more.  
MARSHALL POV.  
I was approaching Marceline have been seeing for a year. And because I'm getting more and more and more until I'm a few inches from her. And that I get closer and brushed his mouth. And I give you a kiss. I could not stand but I was enjoying charm and maybe she kissed me back.  
MARCELINE POV.  
I can not believe he kissed me and I kissed him back. I never wait.  
(END OF DREAM MARCY)  
I woke up crying and there was nothing just me and my house. That dream has broken my heart is amazing me and my heart broken pretty good I have no heart or soul but it still hurts.

Unknown Voice: quiet, quiet. is everything okay? There seems.  
M: YES YES thank you very helpful  
Turn your head and saw aaaaaa-aaa-ll Marsha Lee. I was surprised too.  
ML: Hey gorgeous how are you you look bad I'm worried.  
M: Your how are you here?  
ML: These sad about that. You said you liked.  
M: (Blushing) to that if the truth if I like you.  
ML: Then give me pleasure.  
M: OKAY but what kind of pleasure.  
ML: One on the lips.  
M: Sure?  
ML: quite sure.  
MARSHALL LEE POV.  
I approached her and she to me. It was noted that she was nervous and she looked lovely blushing when he was blushing but also when not. She kissed me and I kissed him back. Hard like 5 minutes, I'm mega naughty.  
ML: Because you cried?  
M: Because I saw you in my dreams and as I did not exist and seeing you kissed me afraid because I do not sap. How are you here?  
ML: Well, is that this is because the thing is that I fall in love with you, and I met at a Frost Queen's fic and then I saw her and I went through a portal and dreamed of you and I woke up and heard you mourn I was surprised to see it as I you do not exist, I believe the Frost Queen personality just because you used it as public without knowing that you are the most fun and I made a fiction and that you believe was called Little bad girl. Like?

M: It's beautiful because although I did the same.  
ML: Cool.  
M: That does not mean we're like the same person, because you said you went through PORTAL and as we may be the same person.  
ML: Why do not we go with Gumball and find out.  
M: Who is Gumball?  
ML: A kind of friend if you can call it that.  
M: A clear okay.  
(SWEET KINGDOM)  
MARCELINE POV.  
ML: Gumwatt where you are, hiding from me again or what.  
M: What we do at Castle bonnibel.  
ML: Who is bonnibel? And where is Gumball.  
Suddenly enters her room bonni ugly as ever boring.  
BOBLEGUM POV.  
Enter the room and Marceline rarely saw, but I saw a handsome guy she was very handsome and as I approached him, and her.  
PB: Hello I'm the princess bubblegum but I say bonnibel or bonni.  
ML: A okay, Marcy is she?  
M: If she Marshall.  
ML: Hello I am Marshall Lee and Marcy came to seek the Prince Gumball Sweet Kingdom of Aaa.  
What you think?  
Hope you enjoy!  
Peace and rock!  
-Marceleeregina


End file.
